


This is the song I wrote for you

by Gela1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela1310/pseuds/Gela1310
Summary: Esta es una sección de OS de diferente Ships de Harry Potter inspirado en canciones.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship, Jegulus - Relationship, Wolfstart, scorbus - Relationship





	1. Índice

**Author's Note:**

> Multiships  
> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Ningún capítulo está relacionado entre sí.

Bienvenidos a esta nueva sección donde podrán encontrar historias de sus ships favoritos y tal vez descubrir unos nuevos.

Los capítulos serán bajo la inspiración de situaciones random que se me ocurra junto con su canción.

Quise hacerlo de esta manera para hacerlo un poco más divertido. Encontrarán de todo, debo aclarar que así como todo puede ser soft puede ser sad, así que pido perdón desde antes.

Aquí les iré dejando un índice de los ships que lleva cada capítulo y con toda libertad puedan ir directo a el que más les gusta en dado caso que uno no sea de su agrado. Por lo cual esta parte se actualizará conforme suba capítulos.

Ya que todo quedó claro, disfruta la lectura.

Índice  
1.- Drarry  
2.- Fred Weasley y Cedric Diggory  
3.- Lucius Malfoy y Harry Potter


	2. 1

Mixed Signals – Ruth B

Drarry

Una habitación a medio alumbrar era la testigo de una fuerte discusión entre Draco y Harry. Era la sexta vez en el mes en que ambos jóvenes discutían. Los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a esas peleas, comúnmente nunca pasaban de gritos y solo era durante un par de minutos de duración, esta vez las cosas se salieron de control.

-Todo lo que siempre hice fue amarte – dijo Draco al punto de soltar lágrimas de frustración, estaba cansado que Harry nunca lo apoyara.

\- "La peor cosa que jamás haya hecho, el pensamiento más oscuro que jamás haya tenido"" – cito Harry, aquellas mismas palabras que mucho antes Draco le había dicho – Dijiste que estarías conmigo a pesar de todo y esto Draco, es ese todo.

-Yo nunca pensé que la peor cosa que harías en el mundo seria a mí- las lágrimas fluían libremente sobre las mejillas del rubio.

-Fue así por tu voluntad – Harry sintió un ardor en su mejilla, Draco lo había abofeteado. El rubio solamente lo miro con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, aun estando en esa condición se irguió y con todo su orgullo digno de un Malfoy se marchó por la chimenea.

Harry se quedó parado en medio de la sala con una mano en su mejilla aun sintiendo el golpe que su novio le proporciono. No lo siguió, no lo busco, solo dejo que se marchara sabiendo que esta vez pueda ser la definitiva.

Después de la guerra y de testiguar a favor de los Malfoy, Harry y Draco hicieron los pases, argumentando que esa rivalidad absurda en el colegio no los llevo a nada, con el paso de los meses esa amistad que se formó se fue convirtiendo en algo más.

Salidas a comer, paseos por los parques y calles del Londres Muggle, visitas a museos, todo lo que Malfoy quisiera Harry se lo daba. Él era consiente que Draco no pudo ver muchas debido a las creencias de su familia y es por eso que Harry trataba de enseñarle todo.

Como toda pareja tuvieron sus momentos buenos o como sus amigos lo llamaban "su luna de miel" siempre estaban juntos y se demostraban ese amor que se tenían, demostrándoles a todos que ellos como enemigos podían estar juntos.

No todos estaban de acuerdo.

Los amigos de Harry en su mayoría aceptaban su relación con el heredero Malfoy, no importando su pasado como Mortifago y todo el tiempo que los molesto, pero esos pocos que no lo hacían eras los que causaban que Harry entrara en duda sobre su relación con Draco.

Por su lado Draco, el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con el salvador del mundo mágico no hizo más que causarle enemigos, amigos cercanos incluso, diciendo que por culpa de Harry quedaron en la ruina a pesar que sus padres los habían orillado a eso. La gente pensaba que solo salía con Harry debido a su popularidad y que había hecho algún "hechizo" para tenerlo y así limpiar su apellido.

Todo eso poco les importaba, pero había ocasiones en las que todos esos comentarios hacían presión en los dos chicos y tuvieran infinidad de peleas las cuales eran muy seguidas, sus momentos de "luna de miel" duraron solo 3 meses.

Luego de Salir del shock del golpe, Harry se dirigió a su sofá que daba frente a la chimenea la cual minutos antes uso Draco. Habían ido a vivirse juntos hace apenas un año y pensó que había sido una mala idea, si viviendo separados se pelaban mucho ahora en el mismo techo era peor.

Con un Accio no verbal invoco una botella de Wiski de fuego, necesitaba un muy largo trago. Si tan solo Draco dejara de comportarse de esa manera tan "nadie es mejor que yo" las cosas serían distintas.

El y Draco habían ido a cenar a la madruguera como solían hacerlo una vez por semana, los Weasley eran amables con Draco por Harry ya que aún habían asperezas por los años de pelea con su padre, Lucius Malfoy. La cena transcurría tranquilamente hasta que ciertos comentarios sobre la familia de Draco hicieran que el rubio se molestara.

-Hoy en el trabajo despidieron al Jefe Encargado de El uso indebido de la Magia – comento Arthur Weasley – dicen que estará bajo investigación por sospechas de corrupción.

-Al fin el ministerio hace bien su trabajo – comento la menor de la familia.

-Después que muchas familias dejaran de influir en el ministerio se volvió más justo y no se dejan manipular por el dinero que donaban– Draco sabía que no habían dicho el nombre de su padre directamente, pero esa indirecta decía todo lo contrario.

-Que te podías esperar de unos Mortifagos – respondió Ron en un tono de desprecio.

-Ron, basta – amonesto su novia Hermione a lado de él.

Draco dejo de comer en ese momento sintiendo que la comida no le sabia a nada, dejo sus cubiertos en el plato y volteo a ver a su novio a lado de él esperando que dijera algo. Harry no dijo nada.

El no necesitaba que lo defendiera, pero siempre en esas situaciones Harry se quedaba callado y nunca hacia el intento de decir nada, al contrario de él que cada vez que iban a comer con su familia y hacían ciertos comentarios sobre su novio, Draco siempre salía a defenderlo.

Y las peleas no se hacían esperar.

Al llegar a su casa después de la cena Draco le reclamo sobre los comentarios que siempre hacían sobre él o su familia y Harry le decía que solo exageraba y que solo eran eso "comentarios" sin importancia.

Harry solo en el sofá se dio cuenta que, si tenía algo de culpa por el comportamiento de su familia ya que si bien, Draco no les caía del todo, no tendrían por qué atacarlo de esa manera, pero ya era tarde para eso.

Los días pasaron y esos días se convirtieron en semanas ninguno de los dos buscos al otro. Claro que amaba a Draco, es solo que ya se sentía cansado de discutir tanto. Siempre era lo mismo, Hermione le decía que su relación se había vuelto demasiada toxica, que lo de ellos ya no era amor y era más costumbre que nada.

Pero Harry no lo aceptaba, el necesitaba a Draco, así como él sabía que Draco lo necesitaba a él, a pesar de las peleas él siempre lo procuraba y era atento. Todas las noches al acostarse se abrazaban y se contaban su día, otras veces se besaban hasta el punto de que terminaban viendo el amanecer amándose como ellos sabían.

Necesitaba a Draco.

Tomo su túnica de Auror y salió de su oficina en el ministerio para dirigirse hacia las chimeneas, dijo la dirección donde sabía que se encontraba Draco y se perdió en las llamas. Llego a un bar mágico cerca de donde vivía su novio y para su suerte lo encontró a este solo en la barra con un vaso en la mano.

Se dirigió hasta el con pasos lentos aun inseguro. No sabía que iba a decirle cabía la posibilidad que lo golpeara como la última vez que se vieron. Como todo un Gryffindor se acercó más hasta estar al lado de él.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunto, el chico rubio alzo su vista del vaso para observarlo, como había extrañado esos ojos. Sin embargo, no le respondió – Por favor Draco, debemos de hablar.

Pasaron unos tortuosos minutos donde Draco se dedicó a ignorar al chico a lado de él, sabía que debían hablar, pero no quería. Se sintió herido, traicionado y sobre todo decepcionado al saber que jamás seria la prioridad de Harry.

-Draco – suplico un desesperado Harry. Draco tomo de un solo golpe el resto de bebida que le quedaba y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida.

-No aquí - fue todo lo que dijo para seguir caminando y Harry lo seguía detrás.

Caminaron por unos 5 minutos hasta llegar a un edificio de lujosos departamentos, era donde vivía Draco antes de mudarse con Harry. Entraron al elevador en un silencio sepulcral hasta llegar al piso donde vivía, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándolos salir, caminaron por largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta 304, esta se abrió al sentir la magia de su propietario.

Harry entro y observo que todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba, vio el gran ventanal frente a él donde podría observarse las luces de la ciudad y camino hacía el gran ventanal para poder apreciar la ciudad. Draco fue directo hasta su mini Bar donde se sirvió una copa, dio un sorbo largo hasta dejar el vaso vacío.

-Habla – demando con voz firme. Harry sin mirarlo todavía lo hizo.

-Lamento no haberte venido a buscar – empezó – no sabía que decirte.

\- ¿Lo lamentas? – resoplo – si lo lamentaras, desde el momento en que me fui pudiste venir a verme.

-No sabía a donde habías ido.

-Claro que lo sabias, por eso estas aquí.

-No sabía si la chimenea estaba bloqueada – Harry se excusó.

-Jamás se bloqueó para ti, deja de poner estúpidas excusas y admite que no tuviste ninguna intención de buscarme – Draco estaba rojo del enojo.

-Tu tampoco me buscaste – contrataco - yo no fui el que se alejó sin decir nada.

-Sabes porque me fui.

-No, no lo sé – hasta este punto Harry seguía sin mirar a Draco, era de cobardes no verle.

-Todo este tiempo me calle, deje pasar todos los comentarios mordaces de tu familia hacia mí, pero ya no más, estoy cansado que no puedas apoyarme a mí que soy tu novio.

-Esas son exageraciones tuyas, ellos no lo decían con intención de ofenderte.

\- ¿Seguro?, porque la última vez no solo lo hicieron contra mí, sino contra toda mi familia.

-No es verdad – la discusión estaba subiendo de tono cada vez más alto haciendo que sus magias hicieran que ciertos objetos empezasen a levitar.

-Siempre te defendí con mi familia cuando te insultaban, siempre te puse delante de todo, siempre fuiste mi prioridad, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser la tuya? – un nudo en la garganta se había formado en Draco, estaba al límite.

-Claro que lo eres, te amo Draco, ¿eso no es suficiente para ti? – Draco soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Vaya forma de demostrarme que me amas, ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos al hablarme, eres un cobarde.

-No soy un cobarde – esa palabra le pego como una bofetada, Despego la vista de la ciudad para enfrentarse con Draco. Estaba tan sumido en sí mismo que nunca se percató que Draco se había acercado tanto que solo lo separaba poco más de un metro. – no vuelvas a decirme asi.

-Es lo que eres, un cobarde que no sabe que es lo que quiere, dices amarme, pero cuando se presenta algo que incluya tu imagen del Salvador del mundo me dejas a un lado, ¿Por qué tendrías que defender a un ex mortifago?, al hijo de un criminal.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Si lo sé – Draco avanzo hasta estar más cerca de Harry, el otro solo se quedó inmóvil ante la cercanía – Harry, te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo – respondió con voz entrecortada por aguantar el llanto.

-Pero esto no se siente bien.

-Necesito verte todos los días, saber que estás ahí conmigo – Harry hablo de manera desesperada – no puedo estar sin ti, por favor, no hagas esto – las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del de ojos verdes – no quiero que terminemos.

-Dime que me amas y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo – respondió Draco de manera calmada – mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

Harry lo miro a los ojos, verde contra gris, amaba a Draco, no sabía que sería su vida sin él, pero existía esa duda que aún se almacenaba en su interior, ¿estaría dispuesto a enfrenar todo por el?, ¿valía la pena?

Si, lo valía.

-Te amo, Draco – acuno su cara con sus manos evitando que perdieran el contacto con sus ojos – estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, hare todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor, no me dejes, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti, te necesito.

Draco no respondió con palabras y lo beso, un beso cargado de muchos sentimientos, estaba mal, todo en ellos lo estaba, pero le amaba, maldito y estúpido Harry Potter y todo lo que provocaba en él. Una mano de Harry dejo su mejilla para posarse sobre su cadera y atraerlo más a él para profundizar aún más el beso si es que eso se podía. Un gemido de satisfacción salió de la boca de Draco haciendo que un calor subiera por la espalda del Harry.

-Lo resolveremos juntos – le dijo Draco al separarse de sus labios – siempre lo hacemos.

-Juntos.

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente sellando así su promesa. Ellos no se consideraban perfectos y tal vez su relación tenía muchos problemas, ¿pero quién era perfecto?, podrán cometer muchos errores, pero al final, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro para resolverlo, confiando, amando y, sobre todo, juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esta primera historia abrimos esta sección, claro que con un Drarry debíamos hacerlo. Un poco tóxico pero aún así los amamos.
> 
> Conforme vaya pensando en situaciones y canciones iré subiendo los capítulos, pueden dejarme sus peticiones o sugerencias en los comentarios.
> 
> Espero les guste esta divertida sección, puede que no siempre todo sea felicidad pero el drama es drama y me gusta eso.
> 
> Nos estaremos viendo después
> 
> -Gela1310


	3. 2

Life eternal – Ghost

Fred WeasleyxCredic Diggory

Fred caminaba por los pasillos desolados del castillo, había tenido una noche terrible. Primero, estaba que su cita para el baile de navidad lo había cambiado por un apuesto búlgaro que a decir verdad no estaba tan mal.

No le molesto que Angelina Johnson se hubiera ido con él, ellos al fin y al cabo habían acordado ir a ese baile como amigos, lo que realmente lo hizo enojar fue ver a Cedric Diggory estar felizmente junto a la Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

Odiaba como sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él, odiaba como se miraban y las sonrisas que se compartían, odiaba sentir celos por un chico que ni siquiera lo vio en toda la noche por estar tan ocupado con Cho, pero, lo que más odiaba era que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de estar enamorado de Cedric.

Era absurdo que se molestara con él, su hermano se lo había dicho. Nadie lo obligó a sentir algo hacia él y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese acercamiento que tuvieron en el segundo año de Fred fue más que suficiente para hacer que el Gryffindor cayera rendido ante el Hufflepuf.

Solo fue un beso, apenas y sus labios se rozaron, pero fue suficiente para que Fred no pudiera olvidarlo. Si tan solo nunca hubiera aceptado hacerle una broma a la casa de los tejones, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Siguió caminado hasta llegar a los jardines de Hogwarts. El frío de la noche chocaba contra la pecosa piel del pelirrojo haciendo que temblara un poco por el contacto. Metió sus manos a su túnica para poder amortiguar un poco el frío, la música del baile aún se escuchar a pesar de la distancia.

Podía imaginarse aún a Cedric bailar con la chica tan pegados y felices que hizo que su estómago se revolviera por la imagen mental que se había creado. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue qué tal vez aquel chico ya no se encontraba en el Gran comedor.

\- ¿También te aburriste? - una voz a su espalda hizo que se detuviera en seco. Sus pies se hundieron un poco en la nieve por el acto. Giro todo su cuerpo para encontrarse frente a frente con Cedric Diggory. Su cabello estaba despeinado por el ajetreo del baile, su túnica de gala se podía ver un poco arrugada, pero no por eso menos atractivo. Sus ojos parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna, se veía demasiado guapo y Fred no se podía creer que estuviera ahí con él, en medio del jardín con el frío de la noche y solos.

-Sí, mi pareja de baile al parecer se aburrió de mi - dijo Fred en un tono despreocupado, como si la presencia del chico no le afectara en nada - ¿y tú?, ¿dejaste a tu novia sola?

\- ¿Cho? - Soltó una risita - se fue con sus amigas hace mucho y ella no es mi novia. - Fred se extrañó ante lo último, hasta donde él sabía la chica de Ravenclaw estaba saliendo con él.

-Oh -fue todo lo que dijo - pensé que era tu novia es lo que todos dicen.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tú haces caso a lo que dicen? - la mirada que le estaba dando Cedric era muy intensa, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo juguetón, toda esta conversación estaba haciendo que Fred se sintiera acalorado - no creí que el famoso Fred Weasley creyera en chismes como esos.

-En mi defensa, era muy creíble -dijo de manera juguetona sacando una mano de su bolsillo para pasar sus largos dedos sobre su cabellera – además, vinieron juntos al baile.

-Tú también viniste al baile con alguien y no por eso pensé que era tu novia - Cedric pasó su lengua por sus labios haciendo que Fred tuviera el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

-¿Cómo no sabes qué ella no es mi novia? -le preguntó.

-Porque vi cómo estabas mirándome - la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente. Cedric se acercó más a Fred hasta quedar muy cerca del pelirrojo que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo - podía sentir tu mirada sobre en mí, no necesitaba verte para saberlo - la mano de Cedric subió hasta la nuca de Fred y se quedó ahí, acariciando lentamente esa parte al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su cabello, Fred no hizo nada para detenerlo - nadie te mira de esa manera tan intensa si estás con tu pareja, ¿me equivoco? - Fred negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía - además, aun no puedo olvidar como me besaste.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? - ya había pasado un par de años desde ese suceso, no pensó que él lo siguiera recordando.

-En cada momento, pero siento que estoy a punto de olvidar como se sentían tus labios sobre los míos, debemos arreglar eso - tomo con firmeza la cabeza de Fred y lo atrajo hacia el para poder besarlo. Fue un beso brusco lleno de saliva y choque de dientes, Fred tomo a Cedric por los hombros haciendo que el contacto con sus cuerpos incrementara más.

Estaba feliz, el chico que le gustaba lo besaba con una fuerza descomunal. Siguieron besándose por un tiempo hasta que una ventisca de viento se coló entre ellos haciéndolos separarse del cuerpo del otro aunque no lo suficiente como para que no sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -le recriminó Fred mientras la mano del castaño le acariciaba la mejilla - incluso en el mundial estuviste ignorándome, bueno, más bien en todos estos años y de repente me besas.

-Pensé que si hacia algo al mal interpretar tu beso de hace tres años pudiera terminar con mi sala común llena de bombas fétidas -Fred se rio con ganas ante lo dicho por Cedric. Si, en definitiva, hubiera hecho eso.

-No sería capaz - Cedric levanto una ceja de forma durativa.

-Hare como que te creo - se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, envolviéndolos en un cómodo silencio donde lo único que podía escucharse era la música que provenía del castillo, sonando una canción tranquila, así que Cedric se separó por completo de Fred y le extendió una mano en su lugar - Baila conmigo, el baile aún no termina.

-Eres todo un caballero -con una sonrisa en sus labios Fred tomo la mano de Cedric y se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía. Cómo Cedric era más bajo que Fred, poso su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Fred lo envolvió entre sus brazos y siguieron bailando a un ritmo lento - ¿esto significa que ahora no podré hacerte bromas?

-Puedes seguir haciéndolas mientras pueda besarte después -le dijo aún con su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

No sabían que pasaría con ellos o que nombre le pondrían a lo que tenían, pero no importaba. Tenían mucho tiempo aún por delante para contestar a todas esas preguntas. Fred era feliz, al parecer su noche del baile no se arruinó del todo.

Ya quería ver la cara de George cuando le dijera que se había besado nuevamente con Cedric y cobrarle los 10 galeones que habían apostado. Fred logro estar con el chico que quería desde que tenía 12 años.

-o-

Fred luchaba a diestra y siniestra, lanzaba hechizos tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitiera. Estaba cansado, no veía fin a los enemigos que entraban en el castillo.

Estaba junto a su hermano Percy mientras cada uno se disponía a pelear contra un grupo de Mortifagos que había llegado hasta esa zona del castillo. Su hermano aún en medio de la pelea estaba haciendo bromas al ministro de magia que era un seguidor de Voldemort, como si el ambiente se prestara para ello.

\- ¡Bromeas Perce! -dijo muy feliz y emocionado por la broma de su hermano. Seguía luchando haciendo que el Mortifago con el que peleaba cayera de espaldas con un hechizo - ¡Si, Perce, estás bromeando! Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo explicar chistes desde que...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que una explosión lo interrumpió, todo fue demasiado rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió, un leve dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo y después nada.

Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y sus párpados pesaban y de pronto lo vio, vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos de manera rápida solo prestando atención a ciertos momentos de su vida.

Vio cómo su hermano y el hacían bromas a su madre, los juegos que inventaban para no aburrirse en casa, el momento en el que recibió su carta para ir a Hogwarts, cuando el sombrero lo seleccionó para Gryffindor, sus primeras detenciones, el primer beso que le dio a Cedric Diggory, el Mundial de Quidditch, su beso con Cedric en el baile de navidad y bailando en medio del jardín, sus noches en el aula de desuso que ocupaba con él Hufflepuff. Cuando Cedric lo saco del lago descubriendo que era lo que más valoraba, el cuerpo de Cedric en el pasto inmóvil mientras un Harry Potter lloraba encima de él, el funeral del chico que amaba, sus noches que pasaba en vela recordándolo con dolor por el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos y así muchas escenas más qué pasó junto a su hermano y su familia.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero cerrándolos de nuevo al notar que había demasiada luz, estaba desorientado, no sabía dónde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era que estaba luchando en el colegio junto a su hermano Percy.

-Fred - una voz conocida lo llamaba, pero no podía recordar quien era - Fred, despierta.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente solo para toparse con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Era Cedric. El chico extendió una mano hacia él, con un poco de desconfianza la tomó sintiendo la calidez de su piel otra vez, se impulsó un poco y se levantó, observando que se encontraban en un claro despejado rodeado de maleza. Se parecía a los jardines de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Cedric? -pregunto un poco dudoso que esto fuese real, no entendía nada. Cedric le sonrío de manera cálida y tomó su mano haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran, vio sus manos unidas, lo sintió real - si estás aquí, eso quiere decir que, ¿morí?

-Sí, pero ahora estarás bien, estamos juntos ¿recuerdas?, una vida eterna juntos. - Cedric tomó la cara de Fred ente sus manos y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

\- ¿Me prometes que nada nos va a separar esta vez? -dijo Fred aún contra los labios del otro.

-Lo prometo, estaremos juntos y tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

Tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el final del claro hacia una luz blanca que los envolvió, esta vez su promesa iba a cumplirse, podrían estar juntos sin importar nada, ya no había límites de tiempo, Cedric al fin pudo estar en paz porque su otra mitad había llegado, siempre estuvo esperándolo con la promesa de algún día volverse a encontrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De alguna forma tenían que estar juntos, aunque no vivieran.
> 
> Espero les guste este Os, ya tengo el siguiente cap para ser publicado el otro domingo, solo puedo decir que es uno de mis ships culposos.
> 
> -Gela1310


	4. 3

Be my Daddy – Lana del Rey

Lucius MalfoyxHarry Potter

Su pulso estaba acelerado, el sudor caía sobre su cara haciendo que sus mechones de cabello se le pegaran al rostro. Podía sentir como su cuerpo rozaba con la madera oscura del escritorio en donde estaba apoyado, sus manos tomaban el extremo de este para evitar caerse. Sentía que iba a explotar.

De sus labios solo podían salir jadeos de placer, más bien eso es lo que se escuchaba en toda la habitación además del choque de pieles. Porque si, estaba siendo follado por el mismo Lucius Malfoy.

Harry podía sentir las manos de su amante rozar su piel, recorrían desde su espalda hasta terminar posándose en sus caderas para profundizar más las estocadas. Su cuerpo lo recibía gustoso, aumentado mas el éxtasis del momento. Una mano de Lucius tomo su cabello desordenado y lo tiro, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara provocando que en esa posición pudiera sentir como entraba en el más profundo.

\- Señor Malfoy, por favor – suplico Harry, estaba a punto de correrse, La fricción de su pene al rozar contra su cuerpo y el escritorio lo estaban volviendo loco al mismo tiempo que los roses de su próstata hacia que su cuerpo entrara en un mundo de sensaciones que no podía soportar, estaba demasiado excitado.

-Aun no – respondió Lucius con una voz ronca por el placer. Ver a Harry sometido bajo el solo provocaba que su excitación aumentara. Desde su lugar poda ver como el cuerpo del joven se estremecía ante cada embestida que le proporcionaba, podía ver como su pene entraba y salía de su estrecha entrada. El verlo encima del escritorio de su despacho donde muchas veces tenia reuniones con sus clientes solo lo ponía más caliente, ahora cada vez que estuviera ahí podía imaginarse al hermoso chico de ojos verdes que había hecho suyo en ese mismo lugar.

-Estoy a p-punto – jadeaba en respuesta, pareciera que Lucius quería torturarlo porque había aumentado las embestidas, provocando que ese cosquilleo en su interior se volviera más intenso, si no dejaba que se corriera en los próximos minutos iba a llorar por el intenso placer.

-Dije que no – gruño. No, aun no quería que eso terminara, el tenía el control y si aún no quería que su joven amante se corriera, no lo haría, quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

Harry a este punto estaba perdido por las oleadas de placer. No sabía cómo es que llego a este punto, sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Era un hecho que su fijación por el patriarca Malfoy fue clara desde el momento que lo vio. aun recordaba la primera vez que visito la Mansión Malfoy junto a su nuevo mejor amigo Draco Malfoy.

Fueron en las vacaciones de verano al terminar su primer año en Hogwarts, les había dicho a sus padres apenas al llegar a su casa en el Valle de Godric que había conocido a un niño muy amable de su misma casa llamado Draco Malfoy y que este lo había invitado a jugar a su casa en vacaciones. Los Potter se alegraron que su hijo estuviera feliz y tuviera un amigo. Pocos días después James Potter llevo a Harry por vía Red Flu hacia la casa de los Malfoy, un animado Draco los recibió.

Jugaron durante toda la tarde, Draco le enseñaba los jardines de la Mansión cuando un elfo les comunicó que la comida estaba lista. Ambos niños se dirigieron hacia el comedor, la madre de Draco les indico que tomaran asiento, solo esperaban al padre de su amigo para empezar a comer. Hablaban sobre el siguiente año de colegio cuando Lucius Malfoy entro, su imponente mirada se posó sobre ellos, unos ojos grises que pareciera que podía leerte hasta el alma. Su caminar firme y elegante lo hacía ver más intimidante, se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y con un movimiento de cabeza dio la orden que podían empezar. Harry no le quito la mirada en toda la comida.

El niño quedo fascinado con el padre de Draco, se le hacía una persona tan fascinante, tan culta, inteligente. A esa edad Harry considero que era admiración ante él, quería ser como Lucius, un hombre de poder y con porte elegante. Sus visitas a la mansión continuaron y siempre estaba ansioso a que llegara la hora de la comida solo para poder hablar con el adulto.

Los años pasaron rápido para Harry, el niño de once años pequeño y débil se había transformado en un hombre de 17 años. Los rastros infantiles habían cambiado, lo que no cambio fue su fijación ante Lucius Malfoy. Muchos dirían que solo es un capricho, pero Harry no lo veía si, la admiración que le tenía al hombre se volvió algo más, no solo era eso, ahora lo que sentía hacia él era deseo.

Podía ver cómo los años solo había logrado que Lucius Malfoy se volviera más atractivo ante los ojos de Harry, debía ser sincero, el hombre era ardiente. Un deseo por él, por tenerlo iba tomando fuerza cada día. Las noches de la mansión habían cambiado para el chico, ya no solo no dejaba de observar descaradamente a Lucius en las cenas, sino, que en las noches donde nadie lo veía, podía desahogar ese deseo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que se masturbaba pensando en el padre de su mejor amigo.

Una de tantas noches en las que se quedaba en la mansión, Harry no podía dormir, daba vueltas a la cama sin poder conseguir el sueño. Estaba caliente, ni porque se había masturbado hasta correrse diciendo el nombre de del Señor Malfoy había podido dispersar el deseo. Sin poder seguir soportando el calor de las finas sabanas de seda las aparto y se puso de pie. Tal vez un paseo por el jardín lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse un poco, hacia un poco de frio, eso le ayudaría.

Salió de la habitación que años atrás le habían asignado y camino por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión, todo se encontraba en silencio, aunque era lógico, pasaba de la media noche. Camino por un largo pasillo que lo conduciría a los jardines traseros, era un pequeño atajo que Draco le había enseñado para no perderse. Estaba por pasar por el despacho del Señor Malfoy y se paró en seco. Se podía ver la luz colándose por debajo de las puertas dobles, estaba ahí, tan solo un par de puertas lo separaba. El deseo que ya se había dispensado un poco volvió con doble intensidad con la imagen de Lucius Malfoy sentado en su silla importada de Paris, tapizada de cuero negro y adornos en tonos plata y sobre todo frente de él estaba su escritorio de caoba oscura, como le gustaría recostarse en el mientras el Señor Malfoy se lo follaba rudamente como tantas noches había fantaseado.

Un ruido lo saco de su ensoñación, las puertas se abrieron revelando al Señor Malfoy. Llevaba su cabello largo amarrado pulcramente con una cinta negra, llevaba una de sus muchas túnicas caras de color negro, parecía que no había tenido intenciones de dormir. Una punzaba en la entrepierna de Harry le anuncio que se estaba poniendo duro con la sola imagen del hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Potter? – le dijo de manera amable. Si seguía hablándole así podría correrse ahí mismo.

-No, Señor Malfoy – Harry quería irse de ahí lo más rápido para volver a su habitación y saciar de nuevo su deseo – es solo que no podía dormir.

-Creo que estamos en la misma situación, ¿le gustaría pasar a tomar una copa? – La mirada que le lanzaba Lucius no mostraba ninguna emoción, no podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre – tal vez eso logre relajarlo para poder dormir.

-Si – no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con Lucius– gracias Señor Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry, una vez que este entro cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su mesa donde tenía el licor. Harry observo el lugar, había unas estanterías llenas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo. Tenía algunos muebles que adornaban el entorno, todo estaba en colores neutros. Una chimenea a un costado y dos grandes ventanales que daban hacia los jardines de la Mansión. Frente a él se encontraba el dueño de sus fantasías, un escritorio de madera oscura lleno de pergaminos. Jadeo en su mente ante aquel pensamiento.

-Aquí tiene, señor Potter – Lucius le entrego un vaso con algún tipo de licor importado, le dio un pequeño sorbo y el líquido le quemo un poco su garganta, no era tan malo si se comparaba con el calor que lo estaba recorriendo en todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias – respondió mientras le daba otro sorbo a su vaso.

\- ¿Le cuesta dormir seguido? – le pregunto mientras se recargaba en el escritorio mientras sostenía un vaso con licor en una mano.

-A veces, no suelo hacerlo, por lo regular me sucede cuando me quedo aquí – Lucius bebido de su vaso de una manera lasciva, provocando que la entrepierna de Harry diera un respingo, si no supiera que se trataba del padre de su mejor amigo además de ser más grande que su padre, pensara que le estaba provocando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le quita el sueño?, señor Potter, ¿hay alguna manera en la que puedo ayudarlo?, me sentiría disgustado que, como su anfitrión no pudiera hacer que se sintiera bien en su estadía – Harry tal vez no era el más listo de la clase, pero tenía astucia, no por nada lo habían seleccionado en Slytherin y sabia, que esas palabras tenían un doble significado. Bueno, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlas?

-Bueno, no creo que usted pueda darme lo que necesito para relajarme, señor Malfoy – vio como su mano se apretaba más sobre el escritorio en el que se encontraba recargado. Imito su mismo juego bebiendo de manera tan obscena el resto de licor que quedaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Podemos intentarlo – Lucius dejo su vaso sobre el escritorio, con magia no verbal cerro las puertas y lanzo un hechizo silenciador. Harry jadeo internamente una vez más ante la presencia de su magia. – ven aquí – ordeno.

Harry obedeció, la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se comparaba con nada a lo que otras veces había sentido. Podía verse en su pijama de dormir la erección que tenía y eso lo estaba provocando Lucius Malfoy.

-Tal vez pase por alto tus miradas descardas en las cenas – dijo Lucius con voz ronca, sus pupilas ya estaban dilatadas por el deseo – pero no voy a hacerlo con tus insinuaciones en mi despacho.

-Y que piensa hacer, Señor Malfoy – Harry lo reto.

Con una mano, Lucius tomo por la nuca a Harry y lo estampo con su boca. Harry pudo saborear por primera vez sus labios y pudo decir que no se comparaba con nada de lo que alguna vez imagino. Sus labios eran suaves, sabían a licor, besaba de una manera salvaje que descubrió que le gustaba mucho. Él nunca había sido besado por alguien así jamás. Las manos del moreno no perdieron tiempo y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del hombre frente a él, su peso era amortiguado por el escritorio. Solo esperaba que no tardara mucho para que se lo follara ahí mismo.

Un jadeo salió de la boca de Lucius que gustosamente Harry trago, eran un enredo de lenguas, pero, aunque Harry tratara de luchar, Lucius tenía el control. Harry coló una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del mayor, pudo sentir el duro miembro de este, lo masajeo por encima de la tela sacándole jadeos de placer al Señor Malfoy.

Lucius abandono la boca de Potter para repartir besos en su cuello, mordía y succionaba la piel morena. Sus caderas por instinto se juntaban haciendo que la presión con la mano de Harry aun en su miembro hiciera más fricción. Harry no soportando más el placer, se puso de rodillas y llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón del mayor, desabrocho el botón del pantalón rápidamente mientras Lucius solo lo observaba hacer cada movimiento. Como pudo, Harry bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta los tobillos, liberando la palpitante y dura erección. Soltó un jadeo, quería sentirla en su boca y descubrir su sabor. Con una mano la tomo y empezó a hacer un ligero bombeo. Esto provoco que Lucius soltara un par de gemidos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Un poco más confiado al ver que lo que le hacía a Lucius le gustaba, se metió el miembro a la boca. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, al menos él no lo hacía, tal vez si se hubiera puesto a practicar más con Theodore Nott supiera como continuar.

Se dejó llevar por su instinto, hizo lo que a él le gustaría que le hicieran y empezó a mover su cabeza. Sintió como una mano se enredaba en sus cabellos haciendo que la penetración en su boca fuera más profunda, eso lo tomo como una buena señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Con la mano que tenía libre bajo el pantalón de su pijama dejando su erección al fin libre y se empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas que le daba Lucius a su boca.

No creía que eso estuviera pasando, estaba de rodillas con el miembro en su boca del hombre que se obsesiono por años. Creía que con tan solo eso se correría y esperaba a que Lucius lo hiciera para poder probarlo. No sucedió eso, porque en un movimiento rápido el mayor saco su miembro de la boca del joven, dejando a Harry consternado. Lo tomo de los brazos para levantarlo y lo estampo en el escritorio, dejando que su estómago quedara sobre su propia erección y la de la madera.

Lucius abrió las piernas del chico con una de sus piernas, con magia no verbal le lanzo un hechizo de lubricación hacia la entrada del moreno, este dio un respingo ante la sensación.

-Relájate, solo dolerá al principio – le dijo Lucius, a manera de relajarlo empezó a acariciar su espalda sobre la playera que aun tenia puesta, Harry al notar eso se la quitó rápidamente para poder sentir el tacto de la mano de Lucius. Reanudo sus caricias y empezó a darle besos en el hombro, bajando poco a poco por su espalda, Harry soltaba pequeños jadeos ante el contrato de los labios. Pareciera como si el simple roce de estos lo quemaran. Con una mano Lucius empezó a acariciar la entrada del chico, empujo leventemente un dedo para poder prepararlo. Vio que Harry se tensaba ante la intrusión así que siguió acariciando y besando toda la piel que tenía expuesta, cuando se dio cuenta que se había relajado de nuevo intento con un segundo dedo.

Era extraña la sensación, pero pronto se estaba volviendo placentera, tenía razón, solo era la incomodidad al principio. Empezó a sentir placer, si así se sentía con solo los dedos, no se imaginaba como se sentiría con el miembro del Señor Malfoy.

-Hazlo ya – dijo entre jadeos.

Lucius tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada ya dilatada de Harry, comenzó a empujar lentamente para no causarle daño. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro respiro hondo para no empezar a embestirlo, el interior era cálido y lo estaba apretando de una manera que lo hacía perder la cabeza, espero unos segundos a que el cuerpo del chico se acostumbrara. Harry pensó que sería peor, dolía sí, pero podía soportarlo, estaba ya demasiado excitado como para notar el pequeño escozor que sentía por la intrusión. Respiro hondo y se movió un poco para indicarle que podía moverse ya, provocando que un jadeo saliera de los labios de Lucius y entonces empezó a embestirlo rudamente.

Y ahí se encontraba, a punto de correrse, las embestidas del Señor Malfoy eran más erráticas, su próstata estaba ya muy estimulada, necesitaba tocarse, era cuestión de vida o muerte. Pero Lucius tenía otros planes, sin salirse del todo del cuerpo de Harry, lo giro para que quedara acostado sobre su escritorio, coloco las piernas sobre sus hombros y siguió embistiéndole. Quería verle a la cara cuando se corriera.

Se inclinó para atrapar los labios del moreno, estaban al límite, Harry enredo sus manos en el largo cabello rubio y lo atrajo hacia él. Gemidos, sudor y choque de pieles era todo lo que había. Lucius se compadeció un poco de él y tomo su muy hinchado miembro para empezar a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que seguía embistiéndolo. Ya no tardaría en llegar el también.

-Ya puedes correrte- no le tuvieron que decir dos veces a Harry cuando este ya estaba derramándose en la mano de Lucius manchándolos a los dos. Solo hicieron falta unas estocadas más para que el mayor se corriera también.

Malfoy cayó sobre el cuerpo del chico exhausto. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados recomponiéndose del orgasmo, tratando de regular su respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que los ojos grises de Lucius lo estaban mirando.

-Creo que ahora podrá conseguir dormir bien, señor Potter – lentamente Lucius se salió del interior de Harry haciendo que se sintiera vacío.

-Sí, creo que iré a dormir ahora – antes de levantarse atrajo la cara del rubio para poder besarlo y degustar una vez más sus labios.

Regreso a su habitación más cansado que nunca pero bien follado. Se tumbó sobre su cama dispuesto a dormir aun con la viva imagen de su encuentro con el Señor Malfoy. Quien diría que Lucius se daría cuenta de sus intenciones todo este tiempo, lo subestimo. Sabía que probablemente a la mañana siguiente no volvería a mirarle de esa forma otra vez, era el padre de Draco, tenía la edad de su hijo. Pero no se arrepentía, él no había hecho nada malo, Lucius Malfoy era un hombre libre, hacía tiempo que su matrimonio había quebrado. Solo le preocupaba su amistad con Draco, después de todo era su padre. Aunque, quien sabe, un par de encuentros así no le harían daño a nadie y si Lucius estaba dispuesto a dárselos, Harry no se negaría. Con ese último pensamiento se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, se que es un ship algo extraño pero debo confesar que es uno de mis ships culposos.
> 
> También quiero decirles que fue mi primer Smut entonces si algo no les gusta o sienten que no está bien pueden decirme para poder corregirlo.
> 
> Después de esto prometo que tendremos algo más soft.
> 
> -Gela1310


End file.
